Weapon of War
by John Daniel
Summary: World War III is over, Scott Kitman and Charlie Threlked, two exfighters, are now mercinaries. However, once in a while a mission will bring them to a topsecret. What is this weapon of war?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**TIME LOG: NOVEMBER 11, 20-- AD**

Two figures set huddled together, on a rock, covered by the cold night. The stars filled the dark sky, breaking it up every so often. They shined onto the quiet forest with the shadows. Off in the distance a train whistle could be heard. Life of the forest and the town close by were still active, but the two figures didn't move.

"Scott?" a beautiful soft woman's voice omitted itself from one of the shadows.

There was a little silence.

"Yeah?" the other, a man with a stern voice, replied.

"Do you promise me?"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you will come back."

He turned his head to her, "Don't worry, the war is almost over. America is easily going to win."

"I don't care. You could still die. I want a promise."

The other shadow hesitated and just stared off into the distance.

"Scott Kitman I want a promise now!" she grabbed him closer.

He stared into her eyes and she stared back. All of a sudden she was weak and fragile.

"Of course I'll come back," he loosened his head and let it sink to hers.

For a passionate moment bother lovers held to the precious time that was running out. However, just then, another train whistle could be heard in the distance.

Scott moved off the rock and gained his balance and he looked back at her. Tears rolled down her eyes and she just stared at him.

"It's my time to go," Scott said very dull.

"Why do they want you so bad? I thought this war was going well."

"I'm good at combat. I'm 18, and I want to help out my country."

She wrapped herself into a little ball and continued to stare at Scott as he walked backwards.

"Hey!" Scott yelled, he was a good deal away from her, but close enough to still see her look up, "When I come back. I'm going to marry you! I promise!"

Scott quickly turned around and ran full speed down the path to the train station. She watched as his shadow turned into complete darkness and he was lost. Even though she continued to cry, a smile crept itself upon her beautiful face. She could feel the warmth of him still beside her.

After about an hour of sitting there, she decided to finally get up. She began walking down the path that he had just run before her. She could hear an owl in the distance, letting off its long hoot and flying away.

Behind her a shadow flew from one side to the path to the other. She caught a feeling of the presence and turned around, but saw nothing but darkness. After a minute she felt content and continued to walk down the path.

Suddenly the figure dropped behind her and grabbed her mouth. The girl was unable to scream because of the pressure. She tried to work quickly at the hand over her mouth. However the other hand that was free showed a dagger. It made its way quickly to her neck, cutting it deep. Blood oozed from the gash and her eyes quickly rolled backwards and all force she was giving off was gone. Her face turned blue and blood stopped flowing from her mouth. The shadow let her fall to the ground with a hard thump. The figure flew back up into the trees and made its escape. There was no trace of struggle or attack, just a young dead girl and the blood on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Weapon of War ******

**Written By:**

****

**Preston**** Kingsley **

****

****

****

**C****hapter One**

**TIME LOG: THREE YEARS LATER**

"My fellow followers, There once was a time, not too long ago where our organization was seen as a joke. A deplorable idea that was bounded by all, thought to fail. We were weak and looked down upon. However, we stuck through the troubled times and now look at us. This 'Great War' has given us all the necessity that our organization has so greatly needed.

"Now people fear us. They run away from any of us because of our dynamism. However, we must not think too highly of ourselves. We have not reached even close to the top of this great adventure. There is still a giant area outside our window that we could control. Space and time, imagine if we could bend the cosmos and do as we please. It is achievable with all the resources we own. We could easily send that fatuous rebellious group Koron straight to the depths of hell.

"So my patient followers, of this new age, do you believe in what I have said? This new race, this new way of life, can only happen if we all work together as one big family. To Diadem!" he shaped his hand onto the bureau in front of him.

"To Diadem!" repeated the others around the table as they stood up and applauded.

Everyone around the table then sat down, except the speaker who continued his moving speech. There were twenty-four at the meeting table, including the speaker. The room in which they were in was small and dark. The only light in the entire vicinity was the table. It illuminated a green glow, just enough for each person to see the others face.

Even though each man around the table was in different stature, each was bald. Above their eyes, from one side to the other was a bar code number. Each man had six numbers. Except for the speaker, he had five. The room was completely sealed off and began to get very humid. One of the larger gentlemen grabbed his handkerchief from his white coat and patted his forehead. He then grabbed a glass of water and quickly drank it down. His glasses began to fog and he took them off.

Just as he did he noticed a glare right in the vent. However, he didn't say anything; all he did was stare. After a few seconds he came to the conclusion that it was nothing and his mind was just playing with him, so he continued to listen.

"What the fuck is all this bull shit?" there was someone in the vent.

It was a young man, who looked to be around the ages of eighteen to twenty-four. He was cramped up in the vent and peering down the open grid with a small, top of the line video camera. Dust tickled his nose, and his elbows here numb, but he kept the camera steady on the speaker's stern mean face. The wrinkles were exaggerated by the green glow. Causing him to appear like some sort of a horrible mummy.

Slowly a rat came up from behind him and went up over his body. It over his head and back down to the vent, but turned around. For a bit it sniffed his finger and then bit it hard. The man held in the urge to curse and hit the rat, but then the rat rubbed its fur against his nose. He was over come by the urge to sneeze.

Sadly, at the same moment everyone in the meeting below was taking a moment to think when he left off a long loud sneeze.

The speaker opened his eyes; "Did you hear that?"

The rest of the men opened their eyes and stared at him. Each nodded to the other.

"It came from up in the vents," one said aloud.

The man grew tense in the vent and held his breath.

The speaker's right hand man leaned over near his shoulder and whispered, "Should we call the guards?"

He whispered back, "Not yet. I want to fish him out. Go turn on the heaters, full blast."

The right hand man got up from his seat. Everyone stared at him attentively. Slowly he began to play around with knobs and then he sat back down. Each man sat patiently staring up at him.

"Shit, I think I'm in trouble," he looked around, but the metal began to get really hot.

He tried to move around quickly but the heat was just much for him. He began to kick the metal grid in front of him. Till it fell off and smashed into the ground, bouncing back up a little.

"Call the guards," the speaker whispered and the right hand man got up out of the room.

The man in the vent dived out into the open. He made an entire front flip and opened his trench coat. In hopes to reduce speed. Leaving one leg out to try to gain balance the second of impact to the floor. For a split second it was almost like a fallen dark angel was in the room.

He hit the ground rather nicely and stood back up. Fifty guards ran into the room and formed a tight circle around him. Each had a magnum pointed at the man. He looked around and smiled as if he wanted violence to start.

The speaker stepped into the circle and examined him from head to toe. The man had dark brown hair that was wild, yet not convoluted. A pair of what looked like ordinary sand goggles, right on his forehead kept his semi-long hair from getting into his eyes.

The speaker stared into his dark blue eyes for a bit.

The speaker smiled, "What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing, just hanging around. I like dirty spaces," the man smiled back.

"Come now. We are both men who could solve this in a non-violent way."

The man laughed, "You don't get it. I like violence."

"I see, so you are a primitive ape. Pity."

"You know what? Fuck you, you fucking old piece of shit!" the man tightened his fists and both of them lost their carefree smiles.

"Yes, I see. Well, my name is Herti. Even though, from the look of your head that you are not a part of this organization. You must have heard of me."

"Nope. Can't say I have," the man was picking at his ear and flicked some gunk on the ground.

"Well, you should do good to remember it. There, I told you my name. Surely you can tell me yours."

"Well. I don't normally do this with customers, leads to bad endings, but what the fuck. It's cause you amuse me old man. My name is Scott. Do care to remember it."

"I see so you decided not to be renamed after the war. That is a brave, but foolish move."

"Yeah, whatever old fuck. Can I go now?" Scott looked at the guards.

"Tell me what you were doing up there. This instance," Herti's voice was becoming strict, but Scott could care less.

"You want to know? Fine, how the fuck could it hurt right? I was video taping your conversation with these fat fucks here for some dough. And by how fucking boring the stupid shit speech was, I probably hit jackpot on the fucking market," Scott smiled.

"My you have a filthy mouth."

"Yeah, what can I say? It's just the way I am."

"Well Scott, I got a deal for you. Give me the tape and we will let you go, with your life."

"And if not?"

"The guards here will shoot you till your just tiny fragments of meat and bone," each guard unlocked the safety.

"You know. I think I'll take option C. Getting the fuck out of here with my tape," Scott ran towards one of the guards.

He jumped up in the air and just as he hit his peek of height, Scott clapped his heels together. There was an explosion from the bottom of his shoes and he cleared the whole circle. He landed on a guard's face that was looking up, and quickly bounced off. The guards turned around and shot at him as he ran through the door.

"Find him, and kill him. I want to see him burn!" Herti ordered.

The guards chased after Scott, but he was a great deal down the hallway. The inside of the hall was very dull. Only one color for the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. White. Scott stopped at a chute. He wasn't sure what it was used for, but he assumed it would probably be a faster way out.

Scott kept gaining speed as he went from floor to floor. It seemed as though the chute would never end. After about a minute he flew out of the chute on the ground and smashed his face into the floor.

"Fucking piece of shit!" he yelled so loudly that any body in an earshot could hear.

Scott ran down the hall. It looked exactly the same as the hall many stories above him. He ran passed room after room, till one caught his eye. "Flying Crafts 306." He quickly kicked the door down and ran inside. There was only one craft in the whole area. It was ready to be flown.

"This will have to do," Scott stepped in it.

The craft was an YT-99. Not as big as the RX-123 or the MJ-50 its wings only had a span of thirty feet. Only old professional craft builders could have spotted the kind of machine, because only one hundred nine still existed. They were too obsolete, but fast.

He flew it straight out through the mysteriously opened hatch and was on his way home. For a second Scott felt relaxed, and closed his eyes as the plain went on auto.

There was a red light that blinked on the control panel, and altered him with a loud screech. Following the sound the craft was hit with firepower and began to shake violently. Scott tried to maintain control, but he knew that even if he did he couldn't take another hit like that.

He tried to use the weapons on the ship, but they were off-line and he could not reactivate them in the time he had. Scott figured that this was their plan all along and that they knew he would fall for it. He was amazed just how much they knew him to set it up this perfect.

Scott knew there was no hope and put on his parachute. He reached down to his boot and grabbed a small disk, stuck to the side of it. Slowly he rubbed his finger around it till it just displayed thirty seconds.

He opened the window hatch above him and the wind pushed against his body. Quickly Scott typed in some commands on autopilot and slapped the disk on. It slowly began to countdown. Scott got up and looked over the side. The town below him was destroyed. A messed up old slum town that was located next to the merth factories.

The pollution was unimaginable, but it was home. Scott jumped off and after a while of free fall, let his parachute out and looked back. The plain reduced speed and met with the other crafts just as the disk on the dashboard exploded. Taking all three objects up in one powerful explosion that sent Scott faster to the top of a building.

He quickly took off his parachute and walked down the stairs in a cool manner.

"Looks like there is only one hundred and six left now," Scott spoke to himself aloud.

Scott quickly walked down three flights of stairs till he reached the second floor from the bottom. Slowly walking past the rooms, he examined the numbers, till he stopped at room 208.

He pounded on the door. There was no answer. He pounded on the door again. Sill there was no answer.

He pounded louder again, "Charlie, open the fucking door."

There was no answer.

"Charlie open the fucking door right now fagget," he began to kick the door and pound.

After waiting for an answer, and still receiving none. Scott's face became red.

"Fine you cunt, Ill open it myself," he pulled out his gun and pistol-whipped the doorknob till it came loose and fell off.

The door opened with a slow creak and Scott could see that there had been some kind of trouble. Books were torn up and thrown every where. The two beds were stabbed at and ripped to shreds. The television was shot at and turned on its side. The desk, which held valuable information about them, was scratched up and papers were everywhere.

"Fucking shit," Scott whispered to himself, "Charlie? Where are you Charlie? Fucking A'. What happened?"

Scott searched around and eventually heard a soft moan come from under a couple of books behind the desk. He removed the books and sure enough it was his old friend Charlie.

Charlie's rich long blonde hair was soaked in blood. His green eyes closed in pain. There was a bullet wound in his left leg and right shoulder. He had repeated bruises on his face and chest. Also on his chest was a long cut, which slowly let out blood.

"Shit! Charlie!" Scott touched him.

He was still alive, but very cold and wouldn't make it to the next hour. Scott was about to pick him up when he heard a sound come from behind him. A shadow emerged from the closet. It was a man with a gun in his right hand. Scott could smell the gunpowder and knew that instant that this was the guy responsible for Charlie's wounds.

"Pathetic fool didn't even put up a fight. I wish all jobs were this easy," the man had a deep throated voice.

His blonde hair let off a light of its own and his brown eyes squinted at Scott, as though he was looking in the sun. For a second they both stared at one another, but Scott knew he didn't have time for games.

"You're going to pay for what you did here," Scott had no expression in his body.

"Really? I would like to see you do that. Or are you just another baby?" the man shot at Jack.

The bullet missed, and Scott just continued to stare at him.

"I see, so you aren't a coward. Good, this will be fun," he put his gun up again. Jack could tell this one wouldn't miss.

The bullet shot off, and Scott dodged it with ease. The man shot off another and another, but Scott dodged them all till he was out of bullets. He looked at Scott in fear.

"What the fuck are you?" he tried to reload his gun quickly.

"The last person you will ever see," Scott unleashed his gun.

Unlike the magnum that he had used to beat down the door, this gun was entirely different. It was customized to fit Scott perfectly and would allow for maximum aim. Scott shot off all six shots.

The man looked at him and laughed, "I cannot believe you just missed all six shots at a person who has no bullets."

"Did I?" Scott smiled at him.

"What the fuck? I don't feel so good. What the fuck did you d-" the man was stopped short as his eyes and mouth began to bleed.

Blood flowed from his fingertips and toenails. His ears and nose bled as well. Scott had shot him in all the vital spots on the human body. His shots were so perfect and accurate that it actually allowed the man to live for a few more seconds, but his seconds were over and he flew to the ground.

Scott knew what he had done. The man's insides had all exploded from the pressure.

He lifted up Charlie, "Come on man, let's get the fuck out of here."

Scott ran down the two flights of stairs past the check in.

"You might want to clean up room 208. Like, right now," he said as he ran past the front desk.

About four blocks from the motel Scott darted into an alley and through a back door. The door had a message that read "Go around, not an entrance to the Black Bird." However, Scott could care less.

He barged into a small room with two couches. The walls were blue, but very old and most of the paint turned black and crusted off. A woman stood in front of Scott. She didn't notice him right away and she was topless.

She looked over and screamed when she saw him.

"Lu, shut up, it's just me and Charlie," Scott put Charlie on one of the couches.

"You know there is a 'front door'," Lu said sarcastically.

"I know that dumb ass. We're on the run, and I don't want to drag an almost dead person through the bar.

She looked at Charlie, "Holy shit, what happened to him?"

"I don't know. There must have been a struggle but I wasn't there. Can you just help him please?"

"Course," she walked over to him.

"You're gonna help him with no shirt on. I wish I got shot," Scott smiled.

Lu looked down and remembered that she had no shirt on and was bare waist up. Her breasts were hard from the cold of the night. Scott noticed this and smiled even larger.

She walked over him and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck was that for you bitch?" Scott rubbed his cheek.

"For being a horny little fagget," she put a shirt on. However, it didn't help, you could see right through.

Scott walked out of the room in the back, "Whatta bitch. That really hurt."

She ignored him and tried to get to work on Charlie.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TIME LOG: TWO YEARS EARLIER**

The sun was unusually harsh that long summer's day. The men working in the fields covered in their hot and heavy work clothes, prayed for just a small cloud. However, there was no cloud in sight, and it looked like there would be no cloud in sight for days.

The town seemed dead inside too from the heat exhaustion. The old folks sat outside on their porches, rocking back and forth in a fluid motion. Each was comfortably sitting back, with a glass of their favorite beverage, close to their face.

One of the workers looked up at the sky to see if there was any change in the appearance. As he stared a small bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead into his eye. He pushed on his eye with both hands and he fidgeted around, letting out a curse or two under his breath.

After the salty sting had come down a little, the man stepped over his tender crops and grabbed his bottle of water. He leaned his head back and let the water come down. However, all he tasted was hot steam. In rage he threw the bottle on the ground and walked away.

Slowly he walked to a house, mumbling under his breath, till he reached the porch. An old man sat there relaxed in his rocking chair.

"Hey pop," he said as he walked inside.

The old man just nodded and let him in. After a few seconds the man came back out with a big bottle of water, and chugged down with fury. After he had has his fill he let out an enormous sigh of relief, followed with a loud belch.

The old man just ignored his rude son as he looked at the street. An old lady passed by their house. She was followed by a young a beautiful girl.

"You see that old hag and her child there?" the old man spoke.

The son took a sip and then responded, "Yeah? So?"

"That's Danny's grandma and sister. Things have been quiet around here since Danny and his father left."

"Yeah, I remember Danny. The little hooligan was always causing trouble and his father would always back him up."

"You know Danny went to war right?" the old man stopped rocking.

"Yeah. I know. Darn shame, we could have used Danny to do some work around here," the man took another long drink.

"To think, they let a seventeen year old join the fight. This war must be something else; probably because of his father."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

There was a short silence.

"Whatever happened to that girl that Danny was in love with?" the man asked.

"I don't know, right after he left, she just seemed to up and disappear without a trace."

"I hope she comes back before Danny. You know he has always been weak when it comes to that love stuff."

"Yes, poor Danny," the old man sat back in his chair, and slowly got it rocking again.

Both men took a drink at the same time and the man walked back to the fields while the old man continued to watch the streets.

"Seems like all us old folks are good for, is bringing up the past," he muttered to himself.

Mrs. Georgia Blaker was a peaceful old woman. Like anyone who lives long enough on this earth, her skin drooped and sagged. Her clothes became smaller, and her hair turned white. However, one thing you could always count on was her smile. The one tool she had to brighten any face.

She walked quickly for an old woman. Taking care of her body when she was young was paying off in these tough years. Her white hair was bunched up in a bun behind her head, in order to keep it out of her blue eyes. She wore a blue with white poke dot dress that stretched down to her knees. On her feet were semi-high heels that were comfortable to look at, and not to bad to walk in.

Behind her was Danny's Sister Alison Blaker, Ally to her friends. Ally was a perfect specimen of beauty. Her long smooth brown hair flowed down her back to about the middle and curled off. She too had blue eyes and a smile that could brighten any face. She was pure of heart, and every man in the town respected that. If they didn't they answered to Danny.

She was wearing a light blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. Unlike her grandmother, Ally wore high heels and was starting to feel the pains of beauty. She put her silky smooth hands on her hips and tried to keep herself from falling.

"Slow down grandma. I can't keep up with you," she pleaded.

"I told you not to wear those stupid heels. Anyway, we are almost home, so tough it out girl. What would Danny say?" Georgia refused to slow down.

Danny had always made fun of Ally in the past. For little things, to the brink that Ally would cry and run off. However, Danny would always chase her down and say he was sorry. Danny and Ally had the "typical" sibling relationship.

When grandma said his name, Ally had flashbacks of around five years ago. A boy had taken advantage of her kindness and caused her great humiliation. The next day the boy turned up in the hospital with a mild concussion but when he awoke he would not say who caused it.

Before she had returned from her memories, they were there. A cozy beat up home, just a little outside of the town, completely made of wood, and amazingly termite free. An old dog on the porch slowly got up and wagged its tail.

"Come here Jack," Ally said as the dog greeted them.

The old woman ignored the dog and walked inside.

When Ally was done giving attention to the dog she walked up the small set of stairs in front of her house. She looked to her right and stared at one of the support pillars for the roof over the porch. It had her name and Danny's written all over it. With marks to show how tall they have gotten.

She looked up at Danny's last mark; "I wonder how tall you are now?"

There wasn't much to the inside of the house. Just an average two-story house: four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a family room.

Georgia was already in the kitchen making dinner when Ally walked in. Ally took off her heels and walked barefoot on the nice cold hard wood floor.

"Do you need help grandma?" she asked.

"No dear, I'm quite all right. Just go take a small nap. I'll wake you up when it's ready," she said with a smile.

"Okay grandma. See you in a bit," she ran upstairs and fell asleep quickly.

A good amount of time passed, and Ally was woken up by the sound of knocking. She got up on her bed and looked out the window, but couldn't see any cars or anybody. Quickly brushing the sleep from her eyes she ran downstairs to see what was going on.

When she reached the bottom she saw her grandmother talking to a man in uniform. He was as tall as Danny and spoke very clearly and loud.

"Mrs. Blaker?" he asked.

"Yes. I am her," Georgia replied.

"I am Private Christopher Johnson. I had the pleasure of meeting your grandson during combat," he let a peaceful grin.

She smiled, "That's wonderful, and how is Danny doing?"

The smile left his lips, "Could I please have a word with you in private?"

She looked back at Ally and said, "Why of course."

"Follow me," he ordered as he walked outside.

"What's wrong? Is my Danny hurt?" she asked as she followed.

Ally walked up to the screen door and watched both of them go out a good distance from the house. The private spoke to her without ever letting off a smile. Georgia's smile had left as well, and her hands slowly closed in fists.

Georgia began to sway back and forward and lost her balance. The private helped her regain balance on her knees, but Georgia just looked up at the sky. There was only one word that Ally could hear from the entire conversation.

"Danny!" Georgia screamed and yelled to the top of her lungs.

Just as she screamed a loud crash of thunder met with her pain. Clouds began to form out of no where and lightening spewed from inside them. Powerful raindrops fell down and submerged the two figures. Ally slowly saw them fade into the darkness of the storm.

"What the fuck?" Scott awoke with a powerful thud as his chair fell over.

Beer splashed onto his face, causing the dream to end abruptly. Lying there, he slowly rubbed his eyes and temples, causing himself to wake up.

He let out a powerful yawn and muttered to himself, "What a fucked up dream. I can't even remember anyone's names. Well, guess I should check on Charlie and Lu."

He got up and put the chair back under the table. Then he walked over to the back room. Lu was staring over Charlie.

"How's he doin?" Scott asked.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest," Lu responded.

She got up from her knees and looked at Scott. Tears began to fill her eyes, confusing Scott.

"What's the matter?" he tried to understand.

"Do you even care about my feelings?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he wasn't following very well.

"You and Charlie are the only family I have left. Yet you come in here whenever you please, with whatever damage you have. You expect me to fix it, like everything's all perfect."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He walked up and put his arms around her body, "Listen, me and Charlie care about you. Don't worry about that stuff. We really appreciate you," it was taking all of Scott's thought to try to make this sound good without messing it up.

She sat there for a second the hugged him with a powerful squeeze.

She began to cry, "You and Charlie are all I have left. I don't know what to do if you two ever left. No one is here anymore. I would be completely alone."

Scott let a small smile come out, "Don't worry about it. It would take a whole lot of amazing people to stop us. Plus, we would never die; cause if we did you would kill us."

Lu seemed relieved from this and let him go. He let go over her too and they looked at each other.

"Come on, you should get some sleep. Use the other couch. I'll sleep on the floor," Scott walked over to an open spot on the ground.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," she turned off the light and fell asleep on the couch. It took a while for Scott to go back to sleep. Images from his dream kept playing themselves over and over.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What the fuck do you mean you want money?" Scott bent over and stared at the bartender.

"Exactly what it sounds like you little chicken shit," the bartender looked into his eyes, "I'm sick of Lu sticking up for you on this issue and you just treating her like crap. It's time to pay up."

Scott ran his hands through his hair and stood up, "Fuck man, I don't have any fucking money. None, natta, zip."

"Well you better get some quick otherwise we have a problem, and you don't want us to have a problem."

Scott sat and thought for a couple seconds. Then he snapped his fingers in the air and looked up.

"I got it you old fag."

"Yeah I'm listening, and watch the fucking tongue."

"All right, I'm supposed to be making some money soon. Kinda this little thing I did and it should get me enough to pay you off. But, I'm not entirely sure when I'm gonna get this money, ya know," Scott paused for a second.

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"All right, how bout this? You wait till I get this money, okay? I won't have any beer or anything of yours till then. Plus, I'll add this. If I don't get the money, not only will I never show my face around here again; I'll never bother Lu either. And, if I do, be my guest to pump some lead in my white ass."

The bartender thought for a second. He bent down and picked up a dirty glass and began to clean it.

"Fine you little shit. You got two weeks. Plenty of fucking time for even a loser like you to get some money. I'll pay any price to get your ass outta here forever."

"All right man, it's a deal. Don't go thinking I'm gonna break it or anything. This time I got a sure thing," Scott walked out of the room.

"Yeah, whatever you chicken shit," he continued cleaning glasses.

It was about half past noon. The bar was empty because only the drunks liked to come out near nightfall. The sun was just straight up above the ground but not too harsh on the people below. Crows flocked in the sky and bothered one another.

The bar that Scott and Charlie were currently at wasn't just your normal bar. It had two floors. Walking in, there was about an even set of small round tables with stools. The counter was all the way up to the wall and to the right of it was the back room. The back room was made for the employees to take a quick break, or whatever. However, Lu was the only employee at that time.

Next to the back room were stairs that led to the second floor. At the top of the second floor there was a window that had a fire escape outside of it. On the second floor were just two rooms. One for the barkeep and the other was for work.

Three days had past since Charlie had gotten badly wounded, but he was healing very quickly. He was already up and moving around. Doing things without any help. Of course Scott didn't care what he did, but Lu would always nag at him not to push himself.

Lu was mopping up the back room floor and trying her best to clean all the blood off the couch. It didn't look so good, but she was already planning to throw away the couch anyway, long before Charlie showed up hurt.

She stopped mopping for a second and wiped the sweat away from her eyes. She put down the mop and looked around.

"Fucking A. How the fuck am I going to clean all this up? I should make Scott help me. Come to think of it, where is that man?" she walked out the back room.

She looked around at the tables, but he wasn't seated at any of them. She noticed the bartender had fallen asleep. He was lying on the counter and drool was all over his face.

She walked up the beginning of the stairs, but stopped only after a few steps. Lu put her ear to the wall. She could hear Scott and Charlie's voices. They were sitting outside of the bar on the fire escape. Lu got low and took quiet, slow steps till she could see Charlie and Scott.

Scott was relaxed and comfortable on the railing, while Charlie just stood up and paced a little.

"So, how's the arm?" Scott looked at Charlie.

"It's doing better, probably just a few more days and I'll be as good as new," Charlie smiled.

"You had us worried for a bit that you weren't going to make it."

"Nah, I'm good. I gotta be here, it's against the rules for me to die."

"Why is that?"

"You'd be fucked without me," both of them laughed.

Scott stopped grinning and stared at Charlie.

"Any news from Thompson?" Scott asked.

"Not much, he should call in a few days," Charlie responded.

"So, you care to tell me?" Scott looked at him.

"Tell you what?" Charlie asked.

"Tell me what the fuck you did to get that guy to almost kill you," Charlie stopped pacing.

He stood quiet for a second.

"Well, you gonna answer?" Scott moved around a little to get the rail out of his back.

"All right. I did some research on the group Diadem, while you were out getting them on tape. I was just hacking their files on the computer and everything seemed to be going smoothly. I learned just a little about what they were cooking up.

"I doubt they were talking about this in the meeting, but they got something big. From what I could see it was some sort of a weapon. But, I couldn't get enough facts about this weapon. I don't know if it's a virus, or some type of bomb, but it's bad.

"Anyway, just as I'm about to figure everything out, my connection dies. Seems that they had found me out and were playing with me, letting me get a taste of whatever the fuck they got planned. Before I knew it the big guy was in there giving me some lead and beatings.

"All my findings, like the name of it, and everything, I wrote down. But, they all got thrashed. Also, I can't remember to much cause I think I got hit on the head pretty bad."

They both were silent for a second, then Scott got up.

"All right. This is what I figure. After we give this tape up, and get our money, we pull out of this. If we don't, were gonna get too far tangled and could have to fight. I mean, were just mercenaries, we gotta keep ourselves low," Scott looked off into the distance.

"Yeah, your right. Let's get this tape to Thompson and get the fuck out before we are dead meat," Charlie agreed.

They both sat there for another moment.

"What about Lu?" Charlie asked.

"What about her?" Scott responded.

"Well, are we just going to leave her here?"

"It's up to her. I don't think she will want to be tangled up in this b-," Scott stopped speaking.

He looked into the window right at Lu.

"Lu, what did I tell you about listening in on us?" Scott closed his eyes and looked down.

Lu walked out into view and was burning red with embarrassment. Charlie and Scott stared at her. Scott opened the window and stepped inside. He then walked down the steps and into the back room.

Charlie walked up behind her.

"Don't worry. Scott doesn't really care you listened. And, since you were listening to us, at least we don't have to tell you the story again," Charlie smiled and put his hand on her shoulder as he walked to a table and sat down.

"Yeah, your right," Lu whispered with tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few more days had passed, and still no call from Thompson. Charlie and Scott were starting to get worried that all the blood and sweat was for nothing. However, the wait had allowed Charlie to completely heal up and was as good as new. The wait wasn't good for Scott though; he was slowly losing it.

The rain was pouring loudly and caused a drowsy effect on everyone. No one wanted to have a beer. Scott was sitting at one of the tables, leaning back and forth. He could feel that some of the times he might fall backwards, but he didn't show it off.

Lot's of thoughts were going through Scott's mind. Like, how he was sober on such a pathetic day. The deal with the barkeep was still in effect, because of Thompson.

Scott heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Thompson just called," it was Charlie.

"Really?" Scott put his feet on the ground.

Charlie took a seat across from him, "Yeah. He says that we should go tonight. Even if it's still raining."

Scott wasn't pleased, "What are we supposed to do till then? Why can't we go now? I'm too bored for this shit."

"Stupid. Even though it's raining, it's still broad day. Remember, we are trying to keep a low profile."

"Yeah. Whatever, you don't have to remind me. I'm just so sick of this waiting shit," Scott put his feet back up on the table.

Charlie got up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you goin?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to go lay down, and maybe read a little. You should get some sleep too, it might be a long night," He continued walking away.

"Yeah, whatever."

Scott continued to rock back and forth for about fifteen minutes till Lu came up. He gave an interested look at her as she sat down across from him and put a bottle of beer on the table. Scott got off the table and put his feet back on the floor.

"For you," she said.

"But, what about the deal between me and the fag?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry, I paid this one myself," she smiled and pushed it towards Scott.

Scott smiled and opened it up and took a big hefty drink, then sighed with relief.

Something seemed to have hit him and he looked back at her, "What do you want?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what do you want?" Scott leaned closer to her.

Lu took a moment to respond, "Well, since it's raining and it looks like nobody's coming in for a while. I was wondering if you could tell me the story of how you met Charlie."

"Mm-Hmm," Scott took another drink, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," she said staring at him.

There was a moment of silence as Scott listened to the rain poor.

"Okay, you wanna know. I'll tell ya," Scott put down the bottle and took a breath.

"Back, right when I joined the war. I would say I was a good eighteen or nineteen years old. I was one of the top marksmen and I was under the third hundred and second squad, along with my father.

"God, I would have to say, there at least had to be one hundred to one hundred fifty of us walking down what used to be the Mississippi River. We were a fresh squad that hadn't yet tasted a battle. We were sent to patrol the Mississippi River because it was a pretty dead place. The people that sent us there couldn't have imagined what would happen.

"Of course it was hot and humid and hell under the thirty pounds of gear that I was wearing, but I kept pushin on. After about thirty to forty miles of just straight marching, the squad leader…my father decided to take a break. Everyone was glad there was no fighting yet, and they got the chance to take a rest.

"Just as I was about to ask my father a question, I heard a gun shot. Kinda like a sniper shot. The bullet hit a private next to me and his head blew open. I can still feel to this day, the brains of that man splattered on my face.

"My father yelled the squad to fight, but we were resting so we were taken off guard. Many men died before we even were ready to fight back, and when we were it didn't help any.

"Of course, none of the bullets hit me and when I grabbed my AK I was ready for the fuckers. I dodged from tree to tree and under rocks. Around bushes, and out in the open. I was untouchable. I can't even believe it myself that I didn't get hit. And I took a good lot of them out too.

"Well I started to get cocky over this and let my guard down. A man came up from behind me with a magnum and my father noticed him. My dad jumped in the path of the bullets and as I turned around from the surprise I saw half of his head get blown off.

"The man who had killed him, had released all of his shells into the body and I ran at him with my knife before he could reload. I ripped him to shreds in the worst ways imaginable. Ways I couldn't even describe without making you sick. All I can tell you is he died in extreme pain. Then I-"

"That's horrible," Lu interrupted.

"Hey, do you want me to tell you the rest of this story or not?" Scott took another drink.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry," she closed her mouth and watched him.

"Okay, well. Then I grabbed my AK, ready for more. However, when I looked I notice that their army had grown. It was a battle of at least four thousand against fifty. Since my father had died, I was now in command. I called a retreat and everyone tried their best to run.

"I remember running with people and seeing out of the corner of my eye, each one getting picked off. However, I just kept running till my heart almost exploded. I couldn't run anymore, if I wanted to stay alive. So I looked around for something to hide myself in. That's when I noticed this really big tree with a lot of branches.

"I climbed up the tree quickly and hid up there, regaining my breath. After about five minutes or maybe less, I started feeling better and was about to drop down the tree to continue running. Right before I dropped though, I heard coming footsteps. I took out my knife and put it in between my teeth and sat waiting for the moment to strike. Just as the person came under me I dropped and landed right on him. Taking my knife and holding it to his neck.

"It turned out that the person was one of our own. I quickly let go of him and helped him up. I asked him his name and he said he was Charlie Threlkeld. I told him my name and my rank and nothing else. I didn't ask anything else either, cause we were in a hostile area.

"Both of us ran until we found this cave that was pretty deep. The rain began to fall, just like outside, so we took shelter. It was the coldest night I can ever remember, but I remember asking him questions, and letting him ask questions. To take our minds off of the shit predicament.

"I told him all about my father and everything that ever happened in my life. Like how long I had been in the army. Where I lived, and I told him about you."

"Me?" Lu asked.  
"Yeah, you," Scott continued, "He then told me about his life. How his parents had always tried to make him be a more active person. Cause even back then Charlie was a super book nerd. He told me that his mom and dad had gone into service too, as doctors for the three hundred and second squad.

"I knew by the tone of his voice when he said that, that he knew they were dead. I didn't bother asking any more about his parents. After a brief moment of pause he told me more about his life.

"The next day, the sun was shining and any feelings of war or battle had washed themselves away. Me and Charlie grabbed our stuff, which wasn't much because we had to drop it all. Thirty pounds is too much to sprint miles with.

"Since we had no money, or belongings we went to work as mercenaries. We knew the military wouldn't take us back because of the failure. Plus, we didn't want to go back into that shit-hole war anyway.

"So, I was only in war for a good two years out of the three or four I was missing. All me and Charlie did was go from town to town as the war worsened. Trying to get our selves back here. Since I had connections here and all.

"Well, we met a lot of fucked up people, that's all I can say. You wanna know the stories about them, your gonna have to get me more beer. Anyway, from then on, me and Charlie have been working together like pros. Charlie gets the info and tries to help me get it done. I do most of the dirty work, but it's okay."

Lu was silent for a moment as Scott finished his beer.

"Wow, I never knew," Lu said.

"Well, now you do," Scott replied.

"Thanks for the story," Lu said.

"No prob," Scott leaned back in the chair.

Lu got up and grabbed a broom and got to work while Scott just stared at the ceiling staring. He twiddled his thumbs, then thought, would his father be proud of the path he chose?

The night grew quickly upon them and Charlie woke up from his long nap. He walked out into the bar and rubbed his eyes. He let a yawn as he scanned for Scott. Scott was still leaned back, sitting by himself, dozing.

Charlie walked up to him, "Hey, wake up partner. It's time."

Scott opened his eyes, "Okay."

Lu gave a beer to a drunken man and looked up. She saw Scott and Charlie walk out of the bar, and felt somewhat left out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Sir?" a guard entered.

"Yes?" Herti left the lights in the room off.

"We have the information you requested about the one who broke into the facility just recently."

"Very good. Is it on my computer?"

"Not yet Sir."

"Why the tema is it not?"

The guard stiffened at the language. Herti was not normally one to curse out loud, especially in front of others.

"The computers were hacked into by an unknown source, the same night as the break in. Once we tracked the source down we sent our top class A soldier to take care of the problem. However he hasn't returned yet. My guess is that he has been defeated Sir. The hacker didn't get much of the information Sir, but he was able to set viruses. These viruses are not of any normal kind. The hacker must have been a professional."

"Well, I don't care. Make sure that the figures make it to me by tonight, or I will have your head. Now get out of my sight!"

The guard turned around quickly and ran out of the door, back into the hallway.

"O Toruta, I'm surrounded by cretins." Herti leaned back in his big black office chair.

There were three sets of guards that patrolled over the Diadem site. Rank B, the new guards. They were dressed in blue tight pants, with a soft material for flexibility. The blue pants went into strapped-on boots, so that no matter what happened; the guard always had something on his feet. He wore a metal belt that held one magnum and two grenades. The same material of the pants was also used to make the shirt, but a metallic outer shell covered the shirt. The smooth gray material was strong enough to stand sniper shots, yet weighed only ten pounds. The last piece of the uniform was a helmet that covered the back of the head and around the ears. Where the helmet ended at the forehead, a bulletproof glass black shield came down in front of the face. It was impossible to see who was on the other side but the person inside could easily see out, even during the darkest nights.

Rank B guards were aloud to go into all public rooms only. They were aloud only to shoot off their guns if someone near was killed.

Next was the Rank A guard. Similar to the Rank B guards, however instead of blue, they wore red. They were aloud four grenades and two magnums. They were also aloud to shoot if they believed it was called for. Rank A guards could patrol almost any restricted area in the building.

The top was Rank S. The standard uniform was the same as the other two, but black. They normally only wore two grenades, and two magnums. However, they always carried around some form of an automatic weapon; the AK-47, still being the old-school favorite. Some liked the JC-93, but many had a hard time aiming with such a powerful gun.

Rank S were aloud anywhere, but most of them were away from the site. They patrolled other various places doing various activities.

After twenty minuets, or so, Herti's computer began to blink in the right top corner. The document was placed on his desktop.

"Open document, T-A345," when he finished the newly added document opened itself and a picture and words filled the screen.

Herti looked at the screen with a blank stare.

"Proceed," he said aloud.

Herti stared at the middle of the monitor and it flashed on and off, three times. The third time Herti rubbed his head.

"I see. His name really was Scott. Born in 2027…"

He thought to himself about what had just been pulsated into his brain.

"It's quite funny how he has taken the bait so well," a low male voice came from the shadows.

He stepped into the light and his white coat was visible, but he carefully remained in the shadows.

After a moment of thought, Herti shut off his monitor and walked out of the room quietly.

The room was filled with darkness as Herti shut the door behind him. The tall man continued to stare into the darkness around him. He smiled, big and proud, even though it was impossible to see, and rested himself back on the white wall behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The air outside was humid and hot. The clouds were still amongst the sky, yet no rain poured from them. The smell of asphalt filled the noses of anyone outside. However, all of this did not stop the normal hustle and bustle of the everyday party life of the people in the city.

Hookers stood on corners, drug dealers in alleys. Thieves ran into stores, while the innocent got mugged.

"This city's falling to shit," Scott told Charlie.

Charlie nodded his head.

They continued walking down the broken sidewalk. In hopes to make enough money from Thompson to keep their stomachs filled for one more day. They were still a good five blocks away, but had plenty of time.

"Hey honey, want to have some fun?" a woman walked out of the alley.

She wore a tight blue mini skirt, with a tight upper shirt that Scott doubted would fit a five-year-old. Her hair was curly and her eyes blood shoot. She tried to walk towards them in her giant high heel boots, but they ignored her. No doubt she was a hooker.

Toruta had cured all diseases such as AIDS, HIV, Herpes, Gonorrhea, and more. Hookers, however, were known to cut the penis off of any man that they had intercourse with, a kind of "trophy" for them.

This also meant that people could have sex as much as they wanted, setting the population in an unbalanced chaos. The great land was now just a joke of the world.

Scott and Charlie ignored the hooker and the constant drug dealers who tried to give them soma for a cheap price and finally made it to Thompson.

"You sure this is it?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, the directions said in a place like this." Charlie responded.

Scott thought about it and it didn't strike him odd that a man who wants dirty information about Diadem would also own a guns and ammunition store. Scott pushed on the door and it creaked open. The door hit some bells hanging just a couple inches from it.

The sound brought out an old man who was doing something in the back. Both men stepped in. The air was cool, yet stale. Old classic music from before their time was playing on an old compact disc player. Hanging from the walls, were heavy artillery guns, one right after another. Scott felt surprisingly at peace surrounded by so much firepower.

"Are you Thompson?" Charlie asked.

Thompson was humming the melody, while cleaning one of the handgun's barrels. He opened his eyes a little and looked up.

"Yeah, whose asking?" he responded.

"We might have something you're interested in," Charlie said.

"So, you two are the boys, that did that 'thing' for me?"

Charlie and Scott both nodded at the same time.

He put down the stuff in his hands on the dirty scratched up glass counter in front of him.

"All right, let's head in the back room," he looked around, "The walls have ears out here."

He unlocked a metal section of the counter and lifted up the flap. Scott and Charlie walked in a straight line through. Just as they were about to enter the door, Scott turned and looked out the barred window. He turned around to Charlie. Thompson left a wondering eye on the both of them.

"Look out that window," Scott pointed.

Charlie followed his finger's direction and looked out. The glass was dirty but the shadow still showed. There was a woman standing right out of the window, most likely trying to look in. Charlie looked back at Scott and gave him an interested look.

"So?" he asked.

"That girl out there has been following us for the past seven blocks now. I'm going to go see why."

"What ever, you get the girl, I'll get the money," Charlie let out a sigh.

Scott turned around and walked out towards the door.

"Where's your friend going?" Thompson asked.

"He's got other things to deal with than this. No worries, I got the tape, and I'm the smart one anyway.

Thompson laughed and let him in the back room.

Scott pushed the door open and the girl jumped back a few steps. She regained her cool and tried to act sexual.

She stood there in long black laced boots that went up to her knees. Fishnet stockings, that went up into her pink mini skirt. She wore a tight red jacket and her blonde curly hair sagged on her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes met his.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"What's up? You've been following me for quite some time now," Scott leaned against the wall.

"I couldn't help it," she slowly slid her index finger from his chest down.

He caught her hand and threw it away, "I don't help hookers."

"I'm not a hooker. Trust me."

She tried to rub him again but he threw her away, "I'm not going to pay what ever price you want."

"I don't want money," she moved closer, "I want you."

She pushed him against the wall with all of her force. He lost balanced and hit his back hard. His mouth opened up and she kissed him, sticking her tongue far down his throat. His eyes were open wide for a second then he took control and grabbed her.

Before Scott could regain his senses he was in a hotel room with her. He threw her on the dirty old mattress and got on top. He continued to kiss her lips and around her chin, and started kissing her neck. She moaned a little, which excited Scott a little.

He grabbed the zipper of her red jacket and zipped it down till it was off. Scott parted the jacket with his left hand and her left breast showed. It was soft and he groped it while he continued to kiss her neck. She started to rub his crouch but he kept his cool and started to kiss down her chest and down her stomach.

He helped her take off her laced boots and he took off her fishnet stockings. Scott lifted up her pink mini skirt. A pink tong lay underneath, but he didn't take it off. Instead he teased her by slowly licking from her knee to there and back. After a few times he could tell that she was becoming frustrated so he decided it was the right time.

He slowly began move her thong away, but a pounding came from behind him. Scott jumped to his feet.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Shit. I thought he would be coming back later. That's my husband," she said as she closed her jacket and putting down her skirt.

"You're what?" Scott yelled.

The pounding got louder and louder. Scott reached into his trench coat for his weapon.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself.

His gun wasn't there. He left it back at the pub.

"Fuck. How did I get so careless to mess up this much? This was most likely a set up by this stupid bitch. I'm in trouble now," he thought to himself.

As if things couldn't get worse, a gunshot went off and the door handle came off. Scott had to get out of there, and quick. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around his hand. Went up to the window and shattered the glass.

The door opened as he was doing this and the man began to yell at him. Scott blocked him out, however, and threw his trench coat out of the window. He then jumped out the window, just barely missing a bullet.

In mid air, Scott's trench coat opened up and he flew right into it. Pieces of glass cut him along the way, but he did not notice. Quickly he was falling down and it was too many stories to survive.

Scott couldn't believe it would end like this, death by cowardice. He should have stayed and fought, he knew he could have won. Would it have been worth it though? To fight would only show that he loved the woman who had tricked him into getting into that mess. Maybe though, she didn't trick him; maybe she was just under too much drug influence and forgot.

More of these thoughts filled his mind as he kept falling down. No thoughts of Lu, or Charlie, or his past life. Those never hit Scott in times he was most likely going to die. The only thing he ever thought about is how he got in and how he was going to get out.

What seemed a long time of thinking to Scott, was only a few seconds of falling. Unlike his engagement in the Diadem headquarters, Scott hit the ground with a hard bang. He couldn't feel anything, or see anything.

"Is this what it's like to be dead?" he thought to himself.

His mind stayed like that for a few minutes then he noticed that it was getting hard to breathe. He pushed his head up and took a big breath of air. The darkness went away and he could see the night sky. The bright stunning stars.

"Am I still alive?" he asked himself as he looked around.

He was enclosed on all four sides of him. He took a deep breath through his nose and he smelt something awkward. He looked down quickly and noticed he was lying in a big pile of filth.

"A dumpster," he said to himself, "I'm saved by a fucking dumpster."

He got up slowly; parts of his body were already stiff from the fall. He climbed out and tried to limp back home. After about a good hour of limping slowly and taking rests on corners, Scott returned to the pub and walked in the alley behind and opened the door.

Charlie was sitting on one of the couches reading.

"Hey Scott, we made lots of money. How was the girl?" Charlie asked.

Scott didn't say anything; he just stared at Charlie with an evil look.

"Holy crap man, what the hell did you do? Roll around in a dumpster?" Charlie fanned Scott with his book.

"Shut the fuck up smart ass," Scott walked over to the other couch and fell over, quickly passing out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"We got a new mission," Charlie said.

Scott lifted up his head from the table and raised one eyebrow, angry about being disturbed.

"Yeah, so?" Scott fixed his tangled shirt and rubbed his head, "What's it about?"

Charlie quickly grew a puzzled face, "I'm actually, not to sure."

Scott patted his dirty pants, "What do you mean, you don't understand? What kind of stupid mission is this?"

Charlie fixed his glasses and brushed his golden hair out of his eyes, "Well, you see. It says here all we have to do is capture this guy, dead or alive."

"Right?"

"He'll be hosting this ball just two weeks from now, where we can get him."

"Yeah."

"He's a genius, but a little mentally retarded."

"This seems pretty simple to me Charlie, what aren't you getting?"

Charlie took a deep breath in, "Well, you see. The reward for this guy, brought back dead is four million kitons."

"Four million!" that was equivalent to five hundred twenty million dollars.

"Yeah, and brought back alive is eight million."

"Hot damn, how many people have heard about this?" Scott was already putting his trench coat on.

"Pretty sure nobody, this came straight from Thompson. He liked our work and got us some more work if we want it."

"All right then, let's get on the road and do this shit," Scott was already imaging himself swimming in the dirty money.

Charlie didn't seem to thrilled, "I don't know, something seems just to weird. That much money for this little of a job."

"Listen my pal," Scott put his left arm around Charlie and let his right arm slowly move in a horizontal straight line in front of them, "All we have to do is kill this crazy old fart and we can be swimming in some serious fur burger action. What's not to like?"

Charlie moved away so Scott's arm fell to his side, "Don't you ever think without your dick?"

Scott smiled, "Once or twice, but what's the fun in that?"

"Well, I guess we can do this, but it's a few days away on a train, so we better get ready and leave by the end of the week."

There was a small sneeze followed by a quick curse behind the locked door. Then there was a little rustle sound, as if someone was getting up from a long rest on his or her knees.

"Lu is that you?" Scott questioned.

Suddenly the sound stopped, as if whatever was beyond the door knew that it was caught.

"Yes," the voice was muffled but they could still tell it was Lu.

Charlie went and opened the door and she stepped slowly in.

As she was just in enough to where the door could shut behind her, Scott began to question her, "What all did you hear?"

"I heard it all," she slowly replied, in a very quite voice.

Scott was upset at the fact she was once again trying to spy on them.

"Can I go?" Lu looked up at Charlie first, trying hard not to look at Scott.

"No the fuck you can't go. What on earth gave you that dumb ass idea?" Scott said quickly.

Charlie looked over at Scott, "Actually, I was just going to bring this up before we had this little interruption. The man that we are to capture is going to be at a very 'exclusive' ball. I can find a way to get you some fake invitations, but they aren't just going to let a guy like you in, even with an invitation. You're going to need a woman to accompany you."

Scott's jaw dropped, "You think I'm shady? Is that what you're saying?"

Charlie lifted both eyebrows, giving him a look, which implied of course.

"Fucking shit. Whatever, it's at least four million if we get this done. I'll fight for that shit. But you!" Lu was caught of guard and quickly looked at Scott, "You do as exactly as I say. This isn't a field trip."

Scott got up and opened the door, almost running over Lu, then slammed it behind him.

Lu didn't feel the same way she did when Charlie said she could come.

"Don't worry," Charlie said, "Scott's just worried about your safety. I know for sure he is glad you're coming."

Charlie's warm smile took any doubt out of her mind, and she smiled back.

A few days passed and they had everything set: the money, the invitations, the train tickets, the ostentatious clothes, and much more that was needed to pull this new task off.

Scott had noticed that Lu had seemed to become more nervous as the days went on. She had never been to a mercenary mission before and probably most likely worried about one of them being killed. Scott laughed at that idea though. 'Me die? Impossible, I'm just to damn good.' However, in the back of his mind, he was still worried about her.

He had never had to protect someone before. He never cared about Charlie, because he always knew how to fight and get himself out of his own messes. Scott's belief was that in a time of war, or fight, having someone you know, or something that you care about, even if it is there, or if it is one thousand miles away, could ruin you. Being able to fight without worry of dying is the key tool to any warrior's true success. However, if he had to protect Lu if things got bad, would it really be that different?

Scott put all those featherbrained ideas in the back of his head. There was no time to worry about that now. It was time for them to move out.

Suddenly, however, he felt a weird sensation in his head. It was like something was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand; like he had done this before, or something. He closed his eyes and could picture another woman, but he couldn't see her face. She bore no remembrance into Scott's mind, yet she would not leave his thoughts. After a few minutes she returned back into Scott's brain, and was lost from his eyes. He couldn't even remember what he had just seen, even though it only happened a few seconds ago.

He sat and thought about it for a few seconds, quickly losing track of time.

"Hey Scott, what are you doing? There's no time for day dreaming. The train leaves in twenty minutes. We have to go now if we want to catch it." Charlie gently pushed Scott.

Scott looked around as though he was broken from a deep trance, and slowly got up.

"Man I fucking hate these monkey suits," complained Scott as they walked over to where Lu was.

Charlie ignored him and they continued to walk in silence throughout the carts. When they finally had reached the room which Lu had been changing in, Charlie knocked on the door.

"Coming, hold on please," there was a ruckus of sounds.

The door opened, and Lu stepped outside. Scott, who had been looking out the window, saw Lu's reflection in the glass. He turned around quickly and fell silent. He never imagined that Lu could look so amazing. Her hair shinned, her eyes shimmered, her lips looked soft and warm, and her whole body radiated with beauty. The dress she wore was pink with a purple sash around her shoulders. Her high-heels were white and her hair was let down to her shoulders. Was this really Lu? Scott had never actually seen Lu outside of her work clothes, which were always sweaty and stained.

"You look nice," she said.

Coming back to Earth and noticing he was turning red, he quickly turned around gazing out the window.

"You too," his voice was weak and innocent.

Charlie coughed to break up the mood, "Well, well, you two are now officially married. Your names are Jonas and Leoni Hayner, and you are here from Germany. You met on the subway, when Leoni was being mugged and have fallen for each other even before the War. Jonas, you fought for your country and was rewarded with medals, you may make up some medals if you please but its fine to just leave it at that. You were married four years ago on May twenty-ninth of the year. Jonas, you are twenty-five and Leoni, you are twenty-two. If there is anything I forgot, you are going to have to make it up on the spot, good luck."

Lu was surprised that Charlie had the situation so planned out. She would have never thought about making up false lives. No wonder Scott always went on these missions without worry, having a partner like him.

"Do you two understand what your mission is?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

Lu didn't know, she felt sad being kept in the dark and was about to ask what it was, "Don't worry Lu just follow what I say and things will work," Scott smiled down at her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Attention: We will be arriving in Tethor momentarily. Please grab all your belongings and we wish you a peaceful night. Again: We will be arriving in Tethor momentarily."

Scott thought about what the man said. Tethor, what city had actually been here before this one was made? Exactly were in ancient America was he really going? If only there were still atlases before the war.

Before he could finish his thoughts there was a loud whistle as the train came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Thank you for traveling with us, we hope your trip was enjoyable. Please do not forget your belongings and have a safe trip."

Charlie quickly walked away to get their car which should have been left in the parking lot of the station. Scott and Lu stood silent under a florescent light.

"Leoni, are you nervous," Scott was already into character, and had even added a German accent to his tongue.

Lu nodded, knowing she couldn't replicate an accent so quickly, she decided to just try not to talk too much.

"That's okay; there is nothing to be scared of. We'll be fine," Scott smiled at her.

She wondered why he had been so nice and gentle to her. Charlie pulled around the corner and stopped right in front of them. He stepped out and was already dressed himself.

"As of now I am nothing but your chauffeur," he smiled as he opened the door for both Scott and Lu; helping them in.

A few moments later they were in front of Darthon Manner, where their target Maxwell Darthon resided. Charlie let both of them out and the couple walked up to the door together. Rain began to pour on them heavily and it bothered Lu. They had forgotten an umbrella for such things.

"Hold onto me tighter, we are supposed to be married," Scott demanded.

Lu followed commands and wrapped her arm around his and brought her head near his chest. She could hear his loud heart. It pulsated quick and rash. She wondered if he was nervous.

When they reached the door a butler stood right outside from the party. He looked at both of them for a moment.

"Welcome Sir and Madame to the Darthon Manner, may I please see your invitations?" he spoke clearly and smooth.

Scott handed out the phony invitation to the butler and gently bit down on his tongue. The butler stared at it with a questionable face. It almost seemed that he did not believe that it was real. Just as Scott was about to get nervous, the butler smiled.

"Welcome to Darthon Manner Mr. and Mrs. Hayner. I'm sorry I must check for your invitations, but you know how uncertain these times are."

"Not a problem," Scott smiled at him and Lu waved at him as they entered the manner.

The inside of the manner was more elegant than Scott could have imagined. From the entrance, Scott and Lu were lead down a long hallway. It sprouted into a large room that was completely light by a giant fire place, with many sofas, chairs, and other things. Scott had to bite his tongue from letting out awe at all of the expensive objects. From the room, there were many other corridors and a stair case that lead to even more corridors. Scott and Lu were clueless as to where they should be heading. Luckily a group of people had arrived before them, so they just followed.

The room that they were in had no comparison to the ballroom they had just entered. The ceiling and walls were colored with light orange and red drapes hung at every window and in random places. Hanging in perfect alignment from one to another were giant chandeliers that were made out of diamond and shown off by many candles. The floor was completely covered in marble and showed a mirror image of everyone around. There were countless tables and a semi-large area for people to dance. Next to the dance floor there was a small band of stringed instruments that let out a slow yet sunny song.

Scott and Lu were breathless. The shear thought that someone could still afford to live in a place like this on this country was astounding. The best they had seen was a simple home with two beds, and that was called luxurious. This was just beyond words to the couple.

"Welcome, welcome," an unknown man approached Scott, "How are you doing today my fine Sir and Madame?"

"We very fine Sir," Scott smiled back.

After a few seconds the stranger moved his head, as though he was hit by a small rock, "I do say, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed heavily for a second, "My name is Captain Degery Lathon.

He put a hand for Scott to shake, and Scott accepted.

"I am Jonas Hayner, and this is my loving wife Leoni Hayner."

Lu smiled, "How do you do?" she asked.

Lathon smiled, "I am quite fine myself, dear; such a beautiful day for this most exquisite party."

Captain Degery Lathon was an average male. He still appeared to be in tip-top physical condition. He had smooth graceful short black hair that was slicked back. His eyes let of a remarkable blue glow. Same of his remarkably straight glossed white teeth, that he constantly smiled off. His attire was of the Polish Military Uniform. He wore a dress shit with a green gala vest over. There were stripes all over his jacket, although Scott didn't know exactly what any of them meant these days. His pants were black with a red stripe down the leggings, which lead to polished black shoes. Scott could see his reflection in them.

"If you don't mind me asking," Lathon came close to the couple, "Exactly how do you know Mr. Darthon?" Lathon's face was straight and stern.

"Mr. Darthon is a distant relative of mine; before the war. We weren't very close but we are still some- what family. I guess he just likes inviting a lot of people."

Lathon stared into his eyes for a second then smiled, "That is true he did invite a lot of people didn't he?"

Scott sighed inside.

"Well, Sir, Madame, if there is anything I can help you with please just call me. I'll be getting back to the party now," Lathon quickly took his leave.

"That was close," said Lu.

"Tell me about it, let's sit down and wait for the time to come," they retreated to a lonely table where they hoped they would not be bothered.

Luck was not on their side however. Lathon returned and seemed shocked to see them sitting by themselves in a corner. Scott knew this was trouble when he began to approach.

"Look alive," he muttered.

"My, my, what are the lovely two of you doing here all alone by yourselves?" he sat down for a moment, "Why don't you go take the next song that plays and dance your hearts out?"

Scott couldn't refuse; if he did he would seem boring or suspicious. He quickly grabbed Lu's hand and went up to the dance floor. The next song to play was a Spanish song that Scott recognized from earlier in his life. Lu was still shocked at how forceful Scott truly could be. Yet, it didn't bother her at all. The music started slow and both of them held each other close. Then without warning the music sped up and Scott began to move faster and faster. He didn't say anything or change his expression of concentration. Lu had not danced much and was taken by his quickness, till she couldn't keep up and let him lead her throughout the entire dance.

All the rest of the people around stopped dancing and watched the passionate couple as they expressed themselves. However, just as the song started, it ended. Everyone clapped and Scott turned bright red. He didn't know what came over him and he quickly took Lu out of the room to a balcony right beside it.

The rain had stopped pouring for the moment and the air was cool. When they were both relaxed Lu spoke, "That was amazing Jonas."

"I don't know what came over me. Guess I had just heard that song to many times as a kid," he smiled at her.

She blushed. Is this really Scott? The one who always ridiculed her and laughed at her every effort? The one who teased her when she was young, always attempting to keep her down?

Before she could finish her thoughts Scott turned towards her, "I'm sorry," his words were soft.

"For wh-," before she could finish her question he grabbed her chin quickly yet soft and kissed her.

For a moment timed stopped and both held onto their breaths, never wanting to stop. Lu became flushed and closed her eyes. She put her hands around his waist and back. After a few moments Scott removed his lips from hers and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry for anything I've said. I never meant it. I just want you to know, just incase something goes wrong," he stared at her eyes.

"Don't talk like that," she said, turning her flushed face while still holding onto him, "We will be fine, we can do this," she smiled with both eyes closed.

Their dramatic silence was cut short by the sound of a ringing phone. Scott pulled it out of his inside coat pocket.

"This means that Darthon is alone in his quarters. It's time," he pushed himself away from her.

"Yeah, let's do it," she replied.

Deep in Lu's mind she feared something. When this was over and they both returned, would Scott still have the same attitude as he does right now, or would he return to the cold harshness as before?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Scott answered his cell phone as he turned away from Lu. He peered out into the forest that lay under the balcony and the stars that stood high above.

"Yeah? It's a go?" he asked.

Lu could hear mumbling coming from the phone, but it was to low to understand. As Scott listened to his phone, still glaring out into the distance, Lu noticed a low deep humming sound.

"Jonas?" she asked.

"Hold on a sec," he put the phone away from his ear, "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Scott put the phone down to his side and listened. After a few seconds of silence the low humming sound made it into his ear.

"Yeah, what is that?"

He turned behind him. Suddenly the low humming stopped, a few seconds of silence followed. A high pitched squeal began to emerge from somewhere. Both of them covered their ears in pain. Scott opened up one eye, the other shut tight in pain.

"What the fuck is going on?" he turned to Lu, she was huddled over, hands clasped to her ears.

The high pitched sound ended, followed by a series of explosions. Scott fell backwards as the ground shook beneath him. He could already smell the smoke from the fire.

Quickly he grabbed the phone that had landed a few feet from him, "Charlie? Charlie, are you there?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Charlie?"

After a few more seconds Charlie responded.

"What's going on? There weren't supposed to be any fireworks."

Peoples screaming drowned out the mumble sound from the phone.

"I see, well, wish us luck."

Scott snapped the phone close and got up. He grabbed Lu by the hand and helped her up as well.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Seems we ain't the only people that got word of this mission, there are others that want the bounty too, and they already got the place secured," as Scott spoke he pulled out his gun from the opposite inside pocket of his coat, and loaded it, "From here on out it is a timed mission to who can get the old fart first. Let's get a move on."

Scott took out an extra gun and tossed it to Lu.

"It's already loaded," he said, "You just have to turn off the safety."

"I can't do this. I can't shoot anyone," she held the gun out away from herself.

"Listen to me! Listen very closely! These people here want this man at all costs. They won't hesitate or even think about killing you. They will just drop you dead where you stand. Do you understand me? It's too late to turn back. You made your choice when you followed me here. Now, let's go!"

Lu grabbed the gun, "Okay," she flipped the safety off, and made sure it was cocked.

They ran quickly back inside. Lu hadn't even noticed how cold it was outside on the balcony until she returned into the ballroom. All the people had taken cover, some running towards the exits. Scott was surprised to see that Lathon had disappeared. Some Captain, to afraid to help out people. He must have just ran for the door the second the explosions hit.

They continued running, Lu had difficulty keeping up in her heels. She quickly flicked them aside and ran over broken glass wood so that she could keep up with Scott. He was too blinded by adrenalin to think about her at this moment. They reached the first room where they had first entered. Half of it had caught on fire, and it had blocked many doors.

"We're in luck," Scott coughed out, "The door we want is over there."

The door he pointed to wasn't on fire, but the path to it was. He looked behind himself and saw Lu on her knees in pain. Her feet were to cut up and bruised to keep up with him, let alone go through fire.

Scott quickly grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. He ripped off the annoying bowtie he was wearing and broke the top button of his butterfly shirt. Before Lu was sure what was happening he was sprinting up the small stair case to the room they wanted. She closed her eyes in fear as they became engulfed in flames.

Before she could have thoughts of doubt they were already out of the flames and into the next room. Scott continued to sprint down the hallway, all the way to the door that lay just a few ten meters from him.

When he reached the door he leaned back quickly as he raised his right leg and smashed the door down. A man was in the middle of the room with his hands wrapped around his head, squatting on the ground. Scott hadn't even noticed that through all his running, explosions of the manner were still going off.

"You Darthon?" he asked.

The man looked up. He had short gray hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes seemed to be black, dulled with age. He wore a dark brown tuxedo and dark brown dress shoes.

"Please don't hurt me!" he cried as he wrapped his hands around his head again.

"Shut up old man! I'm not going to hurt you as long as you do what I say," Scott advanced into the room.

When he finally noticed that he still was holding Lu in his arms he quickly set her on the ground. She sat down with legs out, her whole body positioned a little to the right so that she could keep her feet from actually touching the ground.

"Stay there," Scott ordered.

She obeyed without a sound, and Scott advanced toward the man. He stopped when he was just in a few inches from Darthon.

"Get up," he ordered clearly.

Darthon did not move. He continued to hold his head and sob.

"You fucking old faggot, I said 'get up!'" Scott grabbed him by the collar and forced him up.

He fought a little then gave up and acted like dead weight. Finally he stood in front of Scott, both looking into each others eyes. Darthon stopped shaking. His eyes opened wide, his eye brows raised up high, and his jaw dropped.

"You, it's you," he put his hand on Scott's face.

Scott was taken over by surprise; he didn't even think to slap Darthon's hand away from him.

"Is this my punishment?" he asked Scott, "Is this my punishment for being a doctor and a scientist? I didn't mean to, I was ordered to, please don't kill me. Please don't kill me!" Darthon closed his eyes and tears poured from the corners.

Scott came to his senses, "What do you mean punishment? For what?"

"They made me do it, you see. They made me do it. Why did they make me do it? I didn't want to do it. If I could only take it back. Why can't I take it back?" Darthon was yelling frantically at Scott.

Scott grabbed his shoulders. He could sense the fire slowly closing in and that time was running out, "Come with me old man, we don't have much time," he shook up to try to snap him out of his confusion.

"I can't," he responded, "This is my punishment. This is my redemption."

Darthon fell to the floor and seemed to accept burning death. After a few seconds Scott sighed loudly and pulled out his gun. He put the barrel on Darthon's forehead and put his finger gently on the trigger. Lu's eyes got wide; she knew Scott wouldn't hesitate killing anyone.

"I'm sorry old man. I've run out of time and if you won't come back with me alive then you're going to have to come back dead."

He slowly began squeezing the trigger, hoping that Darthon would react.

"It's okay," he belted out with tears, "It's my punishment. If it should be by anyone, it should be by you."

Curiosity was rising in Scott. What did he mean by punishment? Why was it tied with Scott? He had never seen this man before, but this man seemed to have known him for a long time. Scott wanted to know badly, but wanted to still be alive and rich. He began squeezing the trigger again.

Before he could completely pull the trigger a loud shot came from behind him. Scott could feel a bullet graze his right arm, shortly paralyzing it. Without a thought he jumped behind the desk right next to them. His arm hurt awkwardly for such a small graze and he grabbed onto it with force as the blood pored onto his coat.

"I'm sorry Jonas, if that's even your real name, but I cannot let you do that," that voice, he had heard it before, it was Lathon, "I see we were really after the same goal. Such a pity, are you two even married?"

Scott gasped; he left Lu right next to that guy. He rose up to his feet with, gun grasped in his left hand, pointed straight at the door. It was Lathon; he was standing next to Lu facing towards Scott, but with his left hand towards her. His gun was resting on her forehead, the same as he was just doing to Darthon. Lu could feel the cool sensation from the barrel, but she couldn't react to it. Shock and blood loss had started to affect her greatly.

Sweat poured down Scott's face. He couldn't shoot Lathon, Lu would surely die. Darthon had passed out in the middle of all this commotion, tears still raining from his eyes.

Lathon laughed, "I'm just kidding my dear boy. I would never hurt an unarmed person, especially a woman. It would be a pity if she was married to you though, such beauty," he removed his gun from her forehead and Lu fell over.

Lathon quickly pointed it straight ahead at Scott.

"What a pickle we are in." Lathon stated, "I'm sure you know how to use your weapon, as so do I."

His smile made it seem as though he deeply was enjoying the whole moment, like a relaxing conversation.

"I knew you two were fake from the start, but hey, so was I. Before we end this, what is your real name?" he ran his free right hand through his hair.

"Scott Kitman. What's yours?"

After a few seconds Lathon realized that he asked him his real name, "Mine? It's really Degery Lathon."

"That's not very original," Scott smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but I could also be lying to you as well," he smiled back.

"I know, but there is no sense in lying. There is nothing to fear once this is over; only one of us will survive."

"That is true, you're very smart Scott."

Scott could feel the heat rising, the fire was very close. Time was out; if he wasted anymore time he wouldn't have enough to figure out a way to get Lu and Darthon to safety. The thought of dieing by Lathon never once crossed his mind.

"Let's stop all of this ridiculous talking," Scott tightened the grip of his gun, "We are both mercenaries."

"Oh? I suppose you are correct there. This talking is quite absurd," Lathon kept the smile on his face and tightened the grip on his magnum as well.

Both stood still, not a single movement or fidget for what seemed like ages. A crystal ball from the desk began to roll at the small vibration of an explosion from the opposite side of the manner. When it hit the ground and shattered, both guns fired off at the same time. Lu opened her eyes at the loud explosion of gun powder. Her vision was blurry for a second but she could see someone standing above her.

He was gripping his right arm tightly and began to bend down towards her. She could feel the fear rising and closed her eyes tight.

"Are you okay Lu?" it was Scott's voice.

Lu's eyes snapped open and she looked above to him, "Yeah," she responded.

Scott turned towards the body lying on the floor. Lathon had been shot through the chest and blood gushed from the wound. Scott thought he was dead but Lathon spit up blood and tried to raise himself back up. Scott moved towards him and bent down.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's nothing," Lathon's words were soft, "Do you really believe me to be a mercenary?"

"Well, yeah, why would you be here otherwise?"

Lathon laughed which caused a great deal of pain and ended up making him cough up more blood. Scott helped him lay back down.

Lathon looked him straight in the eyes, blood gently seeping from his, "You fool, you really don't get it do you? I guess you won't. Damn these young kids and their childish ways," he was silent for a second, "Inside my coat there is a letter in an envelope, already addressed. Do you think you could send it to my wife fore me? I bet she is wondering what her dead beat husband is doing these days. Please, don't read it, it's all that garbage you young children hate."

"Yeah, I'll mail it, rest easy pops."

Lu began to tear at the sight of the dieing man. She had never seen someone die before. She closed her drenched eyes and looked away.

Lathon smiled, "No one told me dieing hurts this much. Those who don't deserve it, yet take it on are truly gods."

With that final word he spat up blood and his body lost all tension. His head, which was in Scott's right hand, became increasingly heavy and Scott laid it gently to the ground. Without saying any words he reached into Lathon's coat pocket and grabbed the letter. It was soaked in a little of his blood, but not bad enough to ruin the inside note. He quickly stored it into his pant pocket and got up.

He looked at Lu to make sure she was still fine, then over to Darthon. Scott's breath left him, Darthon was gone. There were no signs of him escaping out the windows, and he was next to the door so there was no way Darthon could get by. Scott came to the conclusion of maybe a trap door, but the ground seemed completely one and finding it would take to much time. It was now a mission of survival.

He reached for his cell phone and pressed some buttons, a few seconds passed and he quickly said, "Darthon's room."

Scott snapped the phone and put it in his back pocket. He took off his jacket and put it around Lu's head.

"Don't take this off no matter what. You got me?" she nodded at his question, "Make sure this covers your eyes, ears, mouth, nose, the whole thing."

He picked her up the same as when he was running through the manner, and then looked over towards the window. It was fairly big so he took a deep breath and began to run towards it. He jumped and brought his legs toward his chest, ramming into the glass knees first, with full force, instantly shattering it and sending him outside. As Scott fell he aimed for trees, anything to stop him. He was in luck that a semi-large tree was just in falling distance and he tried to hit every branch down. His face and arms were cut repeatedly and his coat around Lu's face was being ripped apart. When the branches ended he fell about two meters down, smashing onto the roof of a car.

Charlie got out and they looked at each other for a moment. A giant explosion from the room which he had just fallen took both of their attentions.

"Guess that old geezer had one last surprise some where on him," Scott smiled with relief as he handed Lu to Charlie.

As they drove off into the darkness, there was no sound. Charlie didn't ask about Darthon, he knew just by instinct of deduction. Lu had passed out and was in need of medical attention. Scott had let her rest on his chest even though she wouldn't have noticed if he just shoved her off. Deep in Scott's mind he was still stuck on his quick uncomfortable conversation with Darthon. Why did someone who he had never met, act so afraid of him? So scared as to want immediate death? He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the cold glass window. The rain had begun to pour again. The sound was soothing and he lost touch of reality.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Thompson wasn't mad that they had failed in the retrieval of Darthon. He was actually sad that he couldn't do anything to help them out in their predicament. They understood though, Thompson wasn't the one who called the shots. He was just a poor messenger. He offered a small amount for charity, but Scott and Charlie refused. They were going to make this through without any ones help. However, the mission had sucked them dry of funds: the tickets, the fake invitations, the clothes, the car, and the used bullets. Also from the fact that Lu had to be hospitalized and wasn't going to be allowed to leave for a few more days or a week at max.

Scott and Charlie picked up Lu's job while she was away, but without an attractive young female, the drinkers stopped showing up. No missions were in sight to help them out. Nothing could be done but hope for something to change.

However time passed with no word of anything. Lu was sent back to them but had to remain off her feet for a little more. The glass and wood had cut her feet deep, and almost seriously sliced her Achilles' tendons. Scott was surprised; from her actions he just thought she might have been tired. He couldn't have even guessed the pain she must have been suffering.

Outside the rain was falling gently, and the air was humid. A fog blanketed the city so much so that you couldn't see across the street. Scott was dieing inside slowly. With nothing to do he grew more impatient than ever before. The barkeep had left for a few hours to be at home with his wife. He didn't trust Scott and Charlie with his pub. Especially with Lu hurt and unable to move, but his wife was very sick and he couldn't leave her alone all day.

Scott was behind the counter cleaning glasses, and Charlie was whipping gunk off of tables.

Scott put the glass down with a loud thud, "This is getting read old."

Charlie turned to him, giving him his attention.

"We are wasting our lives here in this dump," he picked up another glass and cleaned it with his eyes closed, "I mean, is this what you imagined life would be like when we became mercenaries?"

"I didn't know what to expect," replied Charlie, getting back to his work.

"I mean all we do is sit around here and get fat, then try to do these missions for chump change. I'm getting sick of it."

"I don't know, I mean I like having time to relax. I think you take life to lightly Scott."

"Maybe."

Silence had fallen between the two friends and the sound of the rain took over. Scott put the finished glass down with a loud thud, and grabbed another. He let out a large sigh and put the cleaning rag deep in the cup.

The sound of the rain was broken by a small rattling from the room behind them. The door knob slowly turned and creaked open. Lu stepped out from the room, slowly limping.

"Lu?" Charlie asked, "You know you shouldn't be walking around with your wounds. You don't want one to open, or your heels to get worse."

She smiled, "Yeah, I know, but I'm just so bored in there by myself. I'll just sit down in this chair."

She limped over to a chair just a few feet away. Scott and Charlie stopped working and stared at her as she slowly limped. When she sat down and got comfortable, Scott closed his eyes again and continued to polish and clean the glasses.

Again the sound of rain dominated. Lu was a little disappointed that the environment was the same out here as it was by herself in the back room. She began to let her mind wander. She thought about how Scott had returned to his cold harsh self like she had feared. The second she came back from the hospital he was already giving her a hard time and not offering any help. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

After what felt like a few years a telephone began to ring. Scott opened one eye up to Charlie. He stopped polishing the table and reached into his back pocket and clicked a button on the face pad. He rose to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Charlie," he was quiet for a few seconds, "Gotcha, sounds good, thanks."

He pressed another button on the face and put it back in his back pocket.

"You're in luck my friend," he tossed the rag over to Scott; "We got another mission."

"No way! Are you serious?" Scott's dull face beamed with excitement.

"Would I lie about something like this right now you idiot?"

Scott chuckled and smiled, "No, I guess not. Is it from Thompson?"

"No, new supplier, calls himself X. Guess he thinks that name is cool."

"Hey, anyone that will give me money is cool in my book," Scott put the last glass down and tossed the two rags under the counter.

"He wants you to meet him at the Warehouse next to the pier at midnight."

"That's an interesting place, well, whatever," Scott went to go clean up.

Lu sat silent as she watched them both. Again she felt alone and left out; this time with no ability to offer any help because of her wounds. She sighed and let her head sink down. After a few moments she rose up and went back to the other room to lie down.

Anticipation had struck Scott hard, not allowing midnight to approach any faster. The owner of the pub returned, and as long as Charlie remained to help, Scott was no longer needed. He sat back in a chair and stared at the clock; taping all four of his fingers on the table every second without fail, lost in a repetition of boredom.

After a while of just sitting there, Scott closed his eyes and sighed. His fingers stopped tapping and he put his hand into his pocket. He turned himself to the right on his chair and stuck out his right foot to lift himself off. Charlie peered over to the clock, "11:30."

"All right, I think I'm going to head over. I'll just walk slow, so that I don't get there to early," a grin came over Scott's face and he walked out the door.

The night air was cool and relaxing, a true spring night. A light fog blanketed the town, cooling the air and leaving a watery residue all over the buildings and cars. The moonlight shinned on the small patches of grass growing here and there, causing it to shimmer as though it was lighted. Scott took a deep breath in, deep inside his mind, he was truly relaxed.

Everything was quite on the streets, an unusual sight. No one hung in the gutters, or down in the allies. No one sat on corners or stumbled drunkenly on the sidewalk. It was as though the town had just taken the night off. Something about this night, maybe it was the mist, maybe it was just coincidence.

Before Scott had realized he had reached the peer. Just about maybe one hundred meters away was the Warehouse. It seemed untouched and the lights inside were still off. Scott paid no mind and continued to walk towards the door. Scott was a few feet from the few stairs that lead to the warehouse door when he heard a noise; a small rustling sound in the allies behind him. He stopped for a second and turned around, gazing into the darkness.

"Scott, is that you?" there was a faint voice calling out to him.

He couldn't make anything out in front of him. It was to dark even clouds had covered the moon. The street light over the darkness began to flicker and slowly pushed itself to turn on. In the light, a man as tall as him, stood wrapped in a brown trench coat. His face was shielded by a black scarf.

"What do you want?" Scott demanded.

"Thought I would just give you a little advice," Scott was sure he had heard this voice before, but couldn't remember, "You got this job from someone named X right?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. If you are not going to make sense then I'm going," he turned around towards the steps.

"Wait, before you go," Scott stopped and opened his ears behind him, "Have you done any research on X?"

Scott remained silent, left hand stashed in his pocket, right hand grasping his gun.

"I guess not. I wouldn't go in there if I was you. Trust me this once, there is no man in there named 'X', there are only people ready to take you out. It's a trap."

Scott turned around and looked him in the eyes, "What do you mean a trap? I don't care if it is a trap anyway, I can take care of my own fucking needs so shut the hell up!"

He began to laugh with a hoarse tone, soft and crude, "I know you can take care of yourself, but while you are dealing with them, what about Charlie and Lu?"

Scott's eyes widened, "You bastard, what have you done to them?"

His eyes squinted with delight, "Nothing my dear boy, absolutely nothing. You should learn to trust your elders. Would I come here to warn you about that trap, and give you this time to run back and check on your friends?"

The man reached into his trench coat and began to dig; Scott began to pull his gun out, waiting to see what he was reaching for. After a few moments the man took a cigarette and lighter out and began removing his black scarf. He let the scarf blow away in the gush of the wind, out to sea, and stuck the cigarette in his mouth, lighting and puffing gently.

Scott sat there for a moment, his mind confused and racing. Something hit him, and he knew who the man was, it was Thompson. His heart began to pound, could he trust Thompson? Was Thompson setting him up? He couldn't waste anymore time on this matter. He sprinted past Thompson and ran down the dark streets. Thompson stared at him as he ran away into complete darkness, quickly fading. He took a long inhale and let the smoke run out smoothly from his mouth.

Scott ran as fast as he could, sprinting down block after block. His muscles began to get heavy and his sides cramped but he pushed on and continued to run. After a few more seconds of heavy sprinting he could feel his muscles begin to burn under the increase in hydrogen ions on his muscles, but he had to run faster, he couldn't slow down for a second.

As he turned the corner his eyes widened and his speed began to lower. The door of the pub had been shot and kicked down. He walked in quickly, looking around. Bullet holes had been fired everywhere. All the tables and chairs were smashed and alcohol was soaking in every fiber of wood on the floor.

Scott's mouth opened, at the counter, covered in blood, was what he believed to once have been the barkeep. He had been shot so many times that his blood stained the entire counter and his body did not resemble a human form any longer.

"Damn it?" Scott began to get nervous, "Charlie! Charlie where are you? Charlie!"

He rushed into the room where Lu had been sleeping. She wasn't inside; the couch had been torn up with a knife which still laid in the cushion, however, no trace of blood or bullet holes to be found anywhere. He quickly closed the door and moved on, running fast up the stairs quickly falling and launching himself back up.

The door to the study room that lay above the tavern was also broken off of its hinges, but had not fallen completely down. Scott kicked it down himself instead of attempting to open it and rushed inside. The paper and books that had once cluttered the room and hung in every corner seemed to have been taken. No shreds of paper remained anywhere.

"Charlie!" Scott called out, "Charlie are you in here?"

He could hear a moan from behind the small desk that lay in front of him. He walked slowly but carefully over to the sound.

"Charlie!" Charlie was lying behind the desk, gasping for air and bleeding on the floor, "Charlie, what happened?"

Scott kneeled down next to him and lifted his head up so that he might be able to speak.

"They came out of no where," his voice was quiet and hard to understand, "They took everything and killed the guy downstairs."

"What about Lu?" Scott demanded.

"I'm sorry Scott, they took her, I'm not even sure if she is still alive."

His heard stopped and his face burned.

"Who did this?"

"It was," his voice stopped as he tried to mouth out the word.

Scott sat patiently and told him that he didn't say anything. Charlie let out a small laugh, however it caused him to spit up blood and what Scott believed to may have been parts of his lung. Scott examined Charlie after he coughed. He had been shot twice in each leg, once in his right hand, the other in his left arm. One in his shoulder blade on the left side, and a knife wound down his chest.

"I wish, I wasn't dieing," Charlie smiled, blood falling from his mouth.

Scott became tense and his throat closed, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "It's nothing you can't handle."

Charlie laughed a little more, "You are such a bad liar."

Scott's voice began to waver a little, "Charlie, who did this?"

He was silent as he attempted to make sure he could say the whole name, "It was," he rested for a moment, "It was Diadem."

Scott's eyes widened and his mouth clenched shut. Why was Diadem after them? Sure they had stolen some footage of a meeting, but nothing worth this; nothing that would cause them to go such great lengths to find out where he was and terminate his friends.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get help now," Scott attempted to get up but Charlie grabbed his arm.

"Scott," Charlie was gasping for air.

"Yeah?" Scott could feel tears rolling next to his eyes.

"I've always," silence, "I've always been jealous of you," Scott's eyes opened in shock, "You see," silence, "I've always loved Lu. Ever since," silence, "you've brought me here. I wish I could have been more like you," cough, more blood, "better at helping out with things, and fighting beside you," silence, Charlie's tears began to mix with his blood, "I guess I was just too weak to truly be there for you," silence, "Keep up the fight without me. I know you can do it."

Scott was silent for a moment, "Shut up you idiot!" he couldn't fight it any longer, tears began to roll down his cheek, "You were always there for me: protecting me from stupid mistakes, helping find out what to do next, always talking to me about my problems, always listening, always caring. Without you I wouldn't be here today. You're my brother, I trust you with my life," Scott's tears began to fall on Charlie and his eyes opened in confusion, "I love you like the brother I never had. As close as a man can love another man; you are my true friend, so don't sit here and tell me you were a waste of time! You fucking dumb ass! Don't say this is the end! I can't go on without you helping me, looking over me. Please don't go, I'm begging you, live another day."

Charlie smiled and the tears in his eyes increased. Suddenly his smile faded, his eyes opened and he stared at Scott. He began to gasp for air with extreme force, his face becoming terrified, "I don't want to die!" he screamed in pain, "I can't die now! It's so dark, it's so cold. Help me! I'm afraid of being alone! I can't accept this; please I don't want to-"

Charlie's body tightened up and he vomited on Scott's lap. A large chunk of meat covered in layers of blood. For a moment, after Charlie had puked, he seemed fine and looked back up at Scott.

"My brother, my friend," the words gently flew from Charlie's mouth as he closed his eyes and fell backwards, head smacking the wood.

Scott picked up Charlie but could feel no response, no pulse, "Charlie!" he couldn't control his voice, all he could do was scream, "Charlie! Charlie! Charlie," each screamed got louder and muffled with tears and pain, till all Scott could do was cry over his fallen friend.

After an hour had passed, which had only felt like seconds, Scott let go of Charlie and let him rest on the floor. His face was relaxed, and almost seemed to be smiling. He was finally free, and was allowed peace. Scott said nothing and thought nothing as he stood up. His clothes had been soaked in blood but it did not bother him. He walked down the stairs slowly and began grabbing bottles and bottles of beer and whiskey and what ever else he could find. He broke each one on the ground in various places until there was but two bottles of beer left. He went back to the counter and grabbed a pack of cigarettes stashed in a corner. It was covered in blood, but only the plastic around it had truly been ruined. He tore the paper and grabbed one cigarette from the many, then threw the pack on the ground and stepped on it as he walked by.

He walked back up to the room where Charlie laid.

"Here, I thought you might like some of this expensive stuff we could never have," he poured the whole bottle around Charlie and some on his face.

He turned around and headed out, down the stairs. When he reached the door he pulled out his light and stuck the cigarette in his mouth. After it was light he put his lighter out and took a long smoke, slowly staring up at the stars. Scott grabbed the beer and opened it, drinking only a little then firmly holding the bottom he let it turn upside down and begin to pour out.

He continued to walk down the street, letting the beer trail him on the floor. Finally after about twenty feet or so, the beer ran out. He was surprised it had lasted that far. Quickly he took one last inhale then flicked it behind him. The cigarette landed on the stream of alcohol and caught fire. The fire ran, devouring the booze all the way back to the pub where it was set off. There was a large explosion from the inside and fire engulfed the whole building.

People came running out of their homes to see what had happened, Scott was the only one walking away from the explosions. The buildings were made of material that did not burn easily from the outside, but could burn rapidly from the inside. The fire seemed to have triggered unknown clouds that took over the sky and let out a massive invasion of rain. Scott stopped walking and looked up at the rain, the drops mixing in with his old tears that he, for some reason, could not wipe away.

The events had finally triggered in his mind. Why did this happen? Why did they have to die? Why did the man have to die? What about his sick wife? What would happen to her? What if he had a child he never spoke of? What if they get kicked out onto the streets because she can't work? What if they die cold and lonely, just like he did?

What about Lu? Why had they taken her? What would they want with her? Did they want to use her as bait to get him since he didn't fall for the trap at the peer? Was she still alive? Did they hurt her?

What about Charlie? He understood why they would kill him, but why would they take all his papers and books? Not all of them were about Diadem and this weapon or whatever. Why did they seem to not be after him? Why did they seem to want him to come to them? Was he really that important? Did he really have something they valued? Why?

The questions would not stop picking at his brain, tearing his mental focus into two, causing only one emotion to remain; rage, fury. Scott couldn't think any of the questions through. He had none of the answers, only Diadem did. He must go to the quarters where he had just recently set foot, but this time he wouldn't hold back.

Before he knew it, he had walked all the way there. Over fifty blocks completely lost in his own thought, however, the gates pulled him back to reality. He looked up at something waving; it was the Diadem flag, a crimson red flag with a golden ring that connected three solid golden triangles that were pointed downward in the middle, each separately and equally apart.

His anger built up, his whole body began to shake. He threw off his trench coat and put his gun under his belt and pants behind him. Then he grabbed the fence and began to climb up it quickly. When he reached the top he was stopped by barbed wire, but he continued to push on, cutting his hand deeply. For some reason the pain never reached his brain and he continued to climb over and jumped down the many feet to the bottom. He had arrived in Diadem territory. Only two thoughts crossed his mind and he pushed himself through the mud and rain: find out what Diadem wanted with him, and why they had killed and taken the only people who had meant anything to him in this hell once called a world, and burn this building down to the ground, taking every person inside, outside, anywhere near this place, with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

The rain was still falling heavily on his head and each step he took his boots sunk into the earth. The mud was soft and kicked up easily. His possessed state worsened and his eyes lost their shine. His body was moving on its own will; desiring for the taste of blood.

A guard was stationed at the base of the building and was slowly dozing off standing up. He wore a tight jacket and black pants. There was a gun belted to his right side and a sword attached horizontally to his lower backside.

As Scott approached closer he took his right hand and reached behind him for his weapon and pulled it from its secured position. The guard's ear caught one of the footsteps and quickly peered out into the darkness. Scott stopped moving and stared at him.

The guard said nothing but took out his flashlight and swung it from his left over to his right. Finally the beam caught a glimpse of Scott and quickly the guard circled back at what he had seen. Scott was standing in the light, not moving, staring at the guard, barrel pointed. He dropped the flashlight.

"What the," he went for his gun but was cut short as a loud explosion rang.

There was a moment of silence as the guard stood there. The hand that reached out for the gun fell back to his side and he stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall. Blood began to pour down his face from bullet hole in between his eyes. He slowly began to slide down to the ground, death had already taken him.

When Scott knew that he was dead he walked up and put the gun back behind him. He looked down at the guard. Did the guard have a family? Did the guard have a life outside of this? Did he have a child? Did he have a wife? Why did so many people have to die? Why would he want to die? Why would he do what he does just for money? Or was it more than just money? Was it something deeper? Why did Diadem create so many questions wherever they go?

Scott squatted down next to the corpse. He felt no shame for killing him, he felt no sorry if the man had a home, wife, child, or family. Scott grabbed the sword behind him. The gunshot he had made could have ruined his element of surprise that he would need. He couldn't risk killing by it anymore. Scott was surprised as he unsheathed it, that it was a strait-edged katana. It was perfectly balanced. Scott looked at the man; just as he had thought, the man must have had a Japanese origin. He had fought many people before with swords, none ever wielding a katana. Samurai swords were no longer popular, even to the Japanese people. However, he would just have to make do with this.

He took off the man's belted sheath and attached it across his back in a diagonal fashion, with the sword's hilt on his ride side. After it was secure, he turned towards the locked door and instead of seeing if it was locked, instead of checking for a key on the dead body next to him. He kicked the door down with his steel boot and it flew across the room.

A bold of lighting struck behind him illuminating the dark room before him. Scott's eyes widened. Unlike last time where people urgently rushed back and fourth, darkness consumed everything. The random strikes of lighting showed the horrific sight inside. Bodies lay piled along the floor, each one gashed in various places with wounds to deep and precise for a gun.

Scott slowly walked in, "What could have done this?" he muttered to himself.

The smell of death filled his nostrils; these men had been dead for hours. Whatever had slaughtered them was fast and ruthless. The guard outside must have not even heard one sound, from the way he was acting before his death. Scott continued to tread through the pools of blood before him.

He could see in front of him that the elevators were no longer working. His head went from left to right. Finally he stopped at a fixated area and ran towards it. He stopped at a door and tried to turn the knob. No use. He raised his foot and kicked it down. He continuously kicked over and over again till his foot felt as though it was bleeding. No use, he would have to do it. He grabbed his gun and shot a bullet at the knob. It fell to the floor and an alarm sounded off.

It no longer mattered; his surprised tactic was most likely taken away by whatever had killed all of those men. He began to run up the staircases. The lights from the alarm shined brightly, filling each flight with a radiant scarlet glow. One after another he quickly climbed up the stories. It seemed he had been running around in circles for minutes on end until he finally reached the top floor. He could see a light coming from around the cracks in between the door and the wall.

He gripped the handle and pushed it down slowly, bringing the door close to him. A blue light wrapped around his body as it flew past the opened door. He walked in the room and looked around at things. There were rows with test tubes and beakers. Capsules sitting at the end of the room let out a subtle green light. It wasn't quite strong enough to take over the blue lighting coming from above. He noticed one of the capsules had shattered and some residue from inside was still splashed on the ground. Scott stood confused; this wasn't the room he had been into before.  
When he had been here before gathering information, the highest the vents could reach was the floor with the men having a meeting. He surely would have seen this room on the way up. However, there were vents in the room, releasing a cold stale air. His breath began to heat up the air around him and smoke began to form.

There was no sound, the room was absolutely silent. He could only hear his breath and his slow beating heartbeat. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he noticed a blinking. There was a computer on the end of the table, on the exact opposite side of the room. Without making much noise he quickly moved over to the monitor and gazed at it. In big bold letters three words were displayed that froze his heart.

**Weapon of War**

"Weapon of War," he repeated what he saw, "What is this?"

He began to press keys below the monitor, hoping that one of them would show more data. After a few attempts the screen changes and information begins to fill up the page. His long waited search is finally over; he can now see what this Weapon of War is.

There is a loud explosion of gun powder and the screen in front of him shatters, glass flying in all directions, one slicing him right under his right eye. Scott reached for his gun and pointed it up at the direction from which the bullet came. His eyes widened, on the opposite side of the room, barrel staring at his, Herti stood still.

"You shouldn't look at things you don't understand," his voice was calm and a smile grew across his lips.

Scott didn't say anything, he just kept staring.

"Are you here to avenge your friend, and save your other? Well you're too late for avenging. As you can see everyone in this building is dead. However, I guess you could still save your friend. I don't know why you would want to though."

He flipped a switch next to his side and the floor began to rumble. Another capsule began to rise right in front of them, in the middle of the room. Scott lowered his gun. He could see Lu's face slowly come up from under the ground. She was floating in the capsule, naked, and unconscious. After the capsule stopped moving and the floor ceased to rumble, Scott sprinted to her.

"Lu!" he screamed, "Lu, are you okay?"

He tried to break the glass but it was no use.

"What have you done to her?" he screamed at Herti.

"I haven't done anything?" he responded, "We actually saved her life, but I guess you don't know do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"So you do not know anything. I see. What a pity, this must all be so tragic for you."

Scott stopped beating on the glass and came around to Herti's view, "Release her! I'll kill you fucker!"

"Now, now, I would have assumed your foul language would have subsided from the last time we had met."

Scott clasped his teeth together in anger and closed his left hand in a tight fist. He could feel the blood slowly pouring from his palm.

"I'm going to kill you," his voice wavered in extreme anger, "I'm going to kill you! First you kill Charlie, and then you take Lu. I don't give a rat's ass what happens to this pathetic excuse for a country anymore. We just wanted to make some money. We just wanted to live the best we can. Why them? Why not me?" he raised his gun up at Herti, "Why wouldn't you just fucking kill me?"

Herti looked at his seriousness and was thrown into a hoarse laugh, "You don't get it do you. Ignorance is truly bliss. We couldn't have killed you if we tried. However, if you truly want to die, I can make it possible now."

Herti fired at Scott; the bullet grazed his left cheek and hit the capsule behind them. Scott turned around and saw that the capsule must have been bullet proof.

Herti whispered calmly into his left ear, "You should never take your eye off of the enemy, the very basic tactic of war."

Before Scott could react Herti slashed his back with a hidden dagger. Scott rolled away from his foe and could feel a trail of blood behind him. He got up and began to pant. Herti tossed the dagger aside and begin unleashing ammo. Scott jumped and kicked over a table to hide behind. Still panting with one eye closed he took out his cartridge. There were still six bullets left, however, he couldn't take the chance, and he threw the cartridge away and pushed a new one in. Hopefully he could take down Herti with this one, it was his last.

Scott rose from his secured position and unleashed five rounds; only one of the collided with the enemy. It hit him in his left arm, paralyzing it; however it did not make much a difference because he continued to fire with his right.

He ran off into hiding again. His panting had gotten heavier; the wound must have been much deeper than he had originally thought. He could see his vision fading in and out. If he didn't finish this soon he would lose by blood loss.

"Will you quit hiding like a scared dog and fight me?" Herti was laughing loudly.

Herti walked up to Scott, yet Scott made no movement.

"What is the matter? Are you tired from the blood loss already? That's depressing; I thought you were a much better fighter than that."

He walked up closer to the black figure with the sword hung diagonal on his back.

"Game over for you," he fired and Scott fell forward.

He laughed hysterically aloud as he dropped his gun to the ground.

"You should know what the true meaning of game over is," Herti's eyes widened and he quickly turned around.

Scott was hanging upside down from a pipe about 10 feet from the ground. He fired and the bullet traveled and struck Herti. He fell over, blood flying from his neck. The bullet went through and passed out his neck, leaving him paralyzed on the floor.

He jumped off the bar and walked over to the lifeless body. He took off the sword from the dead scientist. Scott still couldn't believe that the lifeless man had been under that table the whole time, even before he had met with Herti. However, there wasn't any time to think about that now.

He ran over to the capsule and stared at Lu. It was no good; he couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. The switch! Herti had flipped some switch; maybe there was another that would open it.

When he had reached the small console his eyes lit up. There was another switch, quickly he flipped it. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. All of a sudden there was a giant rumbling and everything around him shook. The capsule began to open from the top, slowly lowering downward. Scott watched as the fluid inside began to spew out and created a mess on the ground.

Finally the level of the fluid reached just below Lu's hips and she began to fall outside of the capsule. Scott ran up and caught her just as her bare body flew towards the ground. He held her for a moment and stared gently at her emotionless face.

"I couldn't protect you," he whispered, "What have I been doing all this time?"

He placed his left hand on her cheek and removed some hair out of her eyes with his other. His touch seemed to have disturbed her and her eyebrows twitched in an uncomfortable manner. She began to cough roughly and the fluid that had just surrounded her quickly was spat up.

"Lu!" he brought her closer and rested her on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Lu."

She continued to cough and he lowered her a little so he could see into her eyes. She still wore the same smile he had always seen. A few tears began to sprout from the corners of her eyes.

Scott's ear was taken off to the side when he heard glass shatter. He looked over and saw Herti standing up. He was panting and gripping deeply onto his neck which the blood would not stop pouring out of. He tried to speak but his vocal chords were damaged and all that came out was a horrible non-human hoarse scream. He turned around and just as he gave into his death, he fell onto a button that lay on another console.

_Self destruction sequence activated: 30._

Scott looked up and saw the number thirty being displayed on all of the monitors in the room. He looked at Herti who had died with a smile on his bloody face. After laying Lu down gently he got up and thought.

"How am I going to get out of here," he rambled to himself, "the building is too high to run down the flights of stairs, plus I have Lu."

He looked over at the screen "25". Fear gripped his heart and he looked away. He noticed the glass windows that started just a little off the ground and almost reached to the ceiling. It was no use. There was water down below, but at this height he couldn't even guarantee that he would land into the water perfectly. That option would be as safe as if he had jumped onto cement ground.

His eyes glanced over to the screens, "18". There was nothing he could do. He was going to die here.

He thought to himself, "Fuck, At least I got my revenge."

He walked over to Lu and picked her up and rested her on his lap.

"Looks like we aren't going to make it after all of this," he smiled.

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shit, don't cry please," he wiped off her tears then kissed her lips, "I still love you."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed his shirt, bringing him close again and she forced her lips on his.

The lights had turned to red and flashed, they had reached their ten second warning. Lu stopped kissing him but kept him close to her mouth so that his ear was right next to her face.

He could hear the voice thought the speakers.

_6…5…4…_

When the third second struck Lu gently whispered into his ear, "I'm," she paused for a moment and he heard the voice say two, "sorry."

He let go of her and caught a quick glimpse of her smiling, and still crying.

The voice counted down the final second. Scott closed his eyes and accepted his fate that he would die.

In that single instant various pictures flashed through his closed eyes. He could see himself with Charlie. He knew Charlie was in a much better place. He could see his father, mother, sister, grandmother; each one had died sometime during the war. He could see various people he had met, friends, foes. All the missions that he had accomplished and some he had failed were as clear to him as if they were happening. He guessed what life might have been like if there was never any war. However, he couldn't see what he would have been like if there was never any war. After everything was done, he finally saw Lu. The girl he had always been in love with since they were young children. The town they had grown up in that no longer existed. The dog they had found that sadly got run over just a few weeks later. The first kiss they shared in his tree house. The thought to be last kiss they shared outside the town in the dark. The many times he had wished he could see her, then realizing that he was so weak he had to push her away to keep himself strong; the constant fear of losing her. The sheer amazement of seeing how beautiful she could look in a dress. Finally, the last kiss they had been able to share before all of this had happened, outside the ball room, on the balcony.

He felt himself fall back a little, maybe the building was rumbling before it exploded; he figured he would never know. Then he could feel it, the explosion; the heat all over his body, consuming him like he was small wasteful garbage. Something rang in his ear as he was thrown.

"Is that glass breaking?" he asked himself.


End file.
